


The Honeymoon

by MeeMeeHeart777



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Honeymoon, Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: Takes place after MGS4. Meryl and Johnny had decided to go to Pairs on their honeymoon. What surprise will he have for her? One-shot; Johnny/Meryl





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try on a random game and I've chose Metal Gear Solid. Because one of my streamer from Twitch plays it. 
> 
> After seeing the epilogue cutscene of MGS4 on YouTube, I decided to write a story on it.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> If you notice anything OOC, comment.

The Honeymoon

Johnny carried his new wife through the hotel room door, smiling as he did, while Meryl held him tightly around the neck, giggling.

What a day it had been! All the planning...all the work...all the practice... Their wedding day had come and it went very well.

After the wedding ceremony, they had a reception/party at the military base. The food was wonderful and the wedding cake was decorated with flowers. It was the most beautiful cake she had ever saw. 

When they were finished eating the food, the guest danced with music playing. Most of the songs were love songs, such as "Isn't She Lovely" by Stevie Wonder. After 2 hours, the wedding reception is finished as Johnny and Meryl went home and packed their bags to go to Pairs, France, which is the most romantic city ever on the planet. 

Once they got to Paris, it was 6:30 PM in the city. They looked at the city guide and rented a car so he could drive. They did the following activities: first, they went to One Nation Paris, Les Parisettes, and La Maison du Chocolat to shop some items. Then, they went to Benoit Paris at around 9:26 PM to eat dinner. The food there was amazing. Finally, they went to Lumen Paris Louvre hotel to rest for the night.

It was just them. All alone.

Johnny carefully sat Meryl down on her feet as he watched her look around their hotel room. Red rose petals were on the bed, scattered around. The room smelled like roses.

"Wow...this is beautiful!" Meryl exclaimed. "Again, thank you for the lovely romantic dinner."

"I know." Johnny said, as he kissed her. "We're alone now and there's something I want to do. I want to have sex with you."

She couldn't believe what he just said. He wanted to take this to the next level. It was the connection of true soul mates and true love. In the years following, this would become much, much more than just the simple feeling of each other's emotions. All that was left was for the two to experience love.

"Okay. If that's the surprise, then we need to make sure this is the best one in our lives." Meryl said, as she grabbed a video camera and began recording. She sat it on the counter.

"Now, let's make this the most romantic night of our lives." He replied, as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her slowly. The kiss was soft and beautiful. He slid his tongue into her mouth and she responded back by letting her tongue touch his.

After a minute or two, they broke the kiss as he looked at her. Meryl pulled her wedding dress off, revealing red lacy bra and red thong. She look damn hot in that clothing.

"You like what you see?" She asked.

"Hell yeah...I do love it." Johnny replied in a seductive voice. He slid off that bra of hers, revealing 36D breasts. "Now it's my turn to undress..."

Johnny took off his tuxedo, showing off his abs. She gasped at the sight of it and touch it with her left hand. Meryl looked at his pants and took it off, revealing an erect 9-inch cock. It was long and thick too.

"What? Too big?"

Meryl nodded as she slowly put his member into her mouth and started shifting her head back and forth. Her tongue wrapped around the head of Johnny's cock inside, just wiping it with circular motions. Meryl just became so fascinated by his taste. So satisfying as she took a deep-throat on his cock. 

"Ohhhhhh, shit..." Johnny moaned as Meryl slowly bobbed her head up and down, sucking on that cock like she was licking a cherry-flavored lollipop.

"MMMMMMMmmmmmm..." Meryl muffled, as those gulping sounds was making her swallow his dick even more deeper inside. It was leaving his cock a wet-filled mess. Her sweet saliva was even wrapped up all around his member.

Suddenly, his cock started to shake uncontrollably.

"Oh fuck! I'm cumming!" Johnny shouted as his cock erupt with his cum inside her mouth. It tasted so good to her.

When he was finished, he gave her a kiss again and looked at Meryl with such a sexual appetite.

"That was fun, but we only just began my dear wife." Johnny said.

He then pulled her lacy thong off, revealing her pussy. It was tight to him. He must wonder what she taste like.

His tongue gave her a nice gentle lick to the pink sugar walls. Meryl felt his tongue and let out a moanful shudder.

"Oooohhhh...lick me more!" She smiled as his tongue kept fooling around on that nice shaved clit. He let out one flopping lick right after another, like he was licking a fresh dairy treat like ice cream or frozen yogurt. There was no stopping. Johnny then sent his whole tongue penetrating through her vaginal greatness.

To him, it tasted like wine and strawberries. Suddenly, she felt something.

"Oh god, I'm gonna cum!" Meryl yelled as she shot her juices inside Johnny's mouth as if it was like a water fountain. As soon she was finished, he got up and said, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. What position do you want to do?" She asked him.

"How about you ride on me?" He suggested, as he sat on the bed and hold his cock.

Meryl carefully placed her slit right on his cock and started to shift her body down. And then, she started to slowly rock her hips as Johnny started to push her hips back by slamming his member up so Meryl's ass could be pushed forward. His hard vertical pelvic thrusts was making Meryl ride him at a normal pace. She was enjoying the total hell-ride of her life.

"Ohhhhh, you feel so warm in me..." Meryl whispered down to him as Johnny kept on pushing her back and managing to kiss her. The kiss was more passionate than the last time. Her perfect breasts was jiggling softly but slowly in a slow motion-like manner. It was like flowing water from a river. 

She soon got off of his hard rod and got into the doggie style. Her ass was 47 inches round. That made Johnny got horny even more. 

"C'mon...take your hard cock in my ass..."

"With pleasure..." Johnny said as he grabbed Meryl's hips slowly and positioned the tip of his penis right by her slit. With one push, he successful plugged himself into Meryl's pussy. He built a smooth gyration from his hips and hit it right inside her like a perfect bullseye. Every pound was starting to get harder every minute.

"Oh god! Yes!" Meryl yelled as Johnny's speed started to increase, just banging and pounding her ass. He felt her juices gleam all across his manhood. The sensation between them felt so hot and steamy just like pure molten lava itself. Her insides was just burning with such desire.

They broke off the position after a couple of minutes. This time, she was bottom and he on top.

"Please...cum inside me..." Meryl whispered right at him.

"Whatever you say..." Johnny whispered again right to her.

He spread her legs apart and gently inserted his cock inside her once again. Johnny soon kissed her neck. So soft and so delicious, it felt like tasting a combination of cherry and vanilla. Meryl soon felt his lips and let out an amazing moan. Back and forth his hard manhood went, feeling the smooth, soft sensation that was her tight pink pussy. It was like the quiet, smooth sexual waterfall. 

Then, his thrusts became harder and faster. She kept moaning like crazy as he pounded her harder. Suddenly, she felt his cock shaking. It was definitely time for climax for both of them. 

"Shit! I'm gonna cum!" Johnny moaned as with one final thrust from his member, he shot his cum inside her pussy. This made Meryl reached her orgasm. Every juice that was squirting right inside of her all seemed to get over Johnny's hard shaft. Their orgasm had lasted for one minute.

After that, they both collapsed onto the bed and smiled at each other. Then, she turned off the video camera. He pulled out of her and kissed her on the lips.

"So how was it?" Johnny asked her.

"That was the best sex I've ever had. Way to kick off our honeymoon!" Meryl replied, as she return the kiss.

He brought the blanket over them and they fell asleep.

Honeymoons can be wonderful, even in Paris...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Awww...wasn't that sweet?
> 
> Now, I'm gonna get the game from Amazon and order it so I can play it. And please don't ask me why I've spoiled the game for myself.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Comment or give kudos!
> 
> ;)


End file.
